Mohatu-daughter of Kion/Relationships
Family Kion (From the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe) Mohatu loves her father immensely and will do anything in her power to make her father happy. However, Mohatu is not afraid to stand up for what she thinks is right, even if it means going against her father's wishes. Jasiri (From the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe) Like Kion, Jasiri immediately accepted that it was time for mohatu to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in her when she and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. Mhina (From the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe) Mohatu truly loves her boyfriend and is almost always seen by his side. Mufasa (From the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe) Mohatu looks to her wise Great-grandfather for advice on many different situations whenever she needs it. Mohatu always feels better once he receives some and uses it in any current problem. She has heard a lot about Mufasa, who promises to always be there for her great-granddaughter, proving that he loves her dearly. Scar Having heard about Scar's past through her father, Mohatu always feared that dhe would become just like Scar, even going so far as to stop using the Roar entirely when she worried about misusing it. After meeting Scar, Mohatu's opinion has barely changed and, if anything, became worse. She despises her great- great-uncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Haraka When Mohatu first invited Haraka to join the Lion Guard After receiving his Mark of the Guard and hearing Mohatu's Roar of the Elders, Haraka has softened around Mohatu (for the most part). Haraka often turns to Mohatu for her pinion on a matter and trusts her judgment. Likewise, Mohatu acknowledges Haraka's strengths as a fighter and friend. Hamu Hamu has been Mohatu's best friend since they were younger and the two always like to play Baobab Ball together. He is also the bravest in the guard and is always ready to take on challenges and also be there for Mohatu and others. Mtoto Mtoto is the strongest in the guard and has known Mohatu for a long time since he knows every Pride Lander. Mtoto is always willing to help others showing he is very caring and always does what Mohatu's commands him to do and worries for his friend and others' safety. Ona Ona is the keenest of sight in the guard. Whenever there's a problem, Ona always spots it. She always listens to Mohatu and her seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking. She is also one of Mohatu's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Rafiki Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a friend to Mohatu and her family. Makini Makini is a Royal Mjuzi in training and like Rafiki, she is a friend to Mohatu and her family. Kulinda Kulinda appears to be on good terms with Mohatu. Kion (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Jasiri (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Mhina (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Beshte (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Ono (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Bunga (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Fuli (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Winda Kion's Army (From the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Enemies Category:Kanapkuba's Characters